1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an EL display and an illumination device that each utilize the luminous characteristics of an EL element (electroluminescence element). In particular, the invention relates to a driving method that is effective to decrease power consumption for driving an EL element.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art display and illumination device includes an EL element that utilizes electroluminescence.
An exemplary EL element includes a transparent electrode and a metal electrode which are arranged opposite to each other, with an organic layer provided therebetween, and containing at least a luminescent layer. In the EL element having this construction, when a voltage or current is applied between the transparent electrode and the metal electrode to pass a current through the luminescent layer, the luminescent layer emits light, and the light emitted from the luminescent layer is emitted to the exterior of the structure through the transparent electrode. The luminance of light emitted from the EL element generally increases as the current flowing through the luminescent layer increases.